Life of a demigod
by Artemis GoH
Summary: Bella is a demigod and Percy's 1/2 sis. The gang goes to forks to find new demigods. HP/PJO/Twilight. R&R. Hope you like and NO FLAMES!
1. Welcome to Forks High

Disclaimer: Plot isn't all mine. I am not Rick Riordan or Stephanie Meyers.

Summary: Bella and Percy are half-siblings. Read 'The forgotten girl' first. The gang is at forks high on the search for six new half bloods. Little did they know what these demigods are. Or that they're being hunted.

**The life of a demigod**

**Welcome to Forks high!**

Emerald Malfoy's POV:

My brothers, my sisters, my cousins, my brother's best friend, and I walked into Forks high. Annabeth was moving here so of course Percy, Thalia, and I wanted to come. That meant Conner and Travis would be coming and we forced Nico to come to. Grover was here in search of six new half bloods. That was why Annabeth chose to come here. The eight of us had a house near Bella's 'father's' house. Bella and Percy were my half siblings through my dad. Annabeth was my half sister through my mother. Thalia and Nico were my cousins. Conner and Travis were my best friends who were like over protective older brothers to me. Just for the record I'm age the same as mortals and have the same birthday as Nico (I made a deal with Artemis), Nico is twelve, and the others are fifteen. Nico and I could easily pass as fifteen, we have the brains. We could do high school. Easy as pie.

We walked into the front office. No one spoke so I stepped forward.

"Hello. We are the new freshmen. The Stoll brothers, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace, Isabella Swan, Nico Di Angelo, and myself, Emerald Malfoy."

"Ah. Hello. Here are you schedules."

I looked at mine.

**Emerald Malfoy**

**P1- Gym**

**Recess**

**P2- History**

_**travel**_

**P3- English**

_**Lunch**_

**P4- French**

_**travel**_

**P5- Math**

_**travel**_

**P6- Music (Band)**

I had gym with everyone. I was then alone for history and had English with Thalia, the Stolls, and Nico. Lunch we were together. French was alone because they all took Spanish. Math was with Bell and Ann. Band was with Percy.

We headed off to gym. We had been warned to keep a swimsuit here at all times. I left to change. We had to try for the swim team. Easy in.

The coach chose his top swimmer and had the rest of us race him. Edward Cullen. Perce, Bell, and I hopped in for a warm up. In the water, we agreed to force the water to slow him down and force it to make us go faster. We won. Hands down. Kick ass Demigods. We were all in. History… Groan. I realized that the girls and I were all getting weird looks. Annabeth was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans. Bella was wearing a turquoise tank top and shorts. Thalia was wearing black jeans, a black green-day t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I was wearing black tights, a jean skirt, an amethyst t-shirt and my golden circlet. My hair was down loose with my bangs carefully covering my scar. And then there's this, three girls about five foot six and one about 4 foot five. One, pale with chestnut hair and brown eyes with flecks of green. The next, tan with curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes. The third, pale with electric blue eyes and spiky black hair. The shortest, to pale to be normal with a silver glow, gray-blue-green eyes, a golden circlet, and long black hair down to her knees. I looked to the girls and laughed.

"Oh my gods! The guys will murder these teens!."

"Huh." Was all that they replied.

"Well… In case you haven't noticed the guys at the school are staring at us. Conn and Trav will go protective over me. Perce, well you know him. Nico's going to go protective over Thals, Bell, and I." They laughed.

"To true," said Annabeth.

I headed towards history. The others left for Bio.

A blond boy walked up to me.

"Hey beauty. How 'bout a date?"

My eyes flashed murderously. I reached into my pocket and took out my pen. Tsunami. Riptide's more advanced twin. Bella has earthquake. They turn into swords and then if we choose a new weapon it'll turn into that. Because our dad is too protective.

"How about not. My lady would kill you." I gripped my pen with one hand and my circlet with the other.

"Your lady is an idiot."

"You have a death wish you know. Now GO! Before I do my lady's job."

"I'm Mike Newton sweetheart. You are?"

"I am Perseus Jackson's younger sister. Conner and Travis Stoll's younger "sister". Annabeth Chase and Isabella Swan's younger sister. Thalia Grace's younger cousin. Nico Di Angelo's 'twin' cousin. Grover Underwood's good friend."

"I meant your name pretty."

"Emerald Malfoy."

"Great. Now let me see. My house at six."

SLAP! I slapped him with all my strength. The fact that I had slipped my hand into my cup of water made me stronger. Plus my hunter strength.

"Never speak to me again."

He left. I grinned and put away my pen.

I found out we would be studying Greek mythology, which made me grin. Easy A.

I then met up with Thals, the Stolls, and Nico. I told them about my incident with Newton.

The boys growled which made me laugh.

"I punched him. I dipped my hand in water, summoned my huntress strength, and punched." I grinned. They beamed at me.

"Quiet down students." Our teacher said. She was a pretty black haired woman.

"My name is Ms. Lanes

"Good morning Ms. Lanes" we all said.

"So children. This year we will start by reading 'Cue for Treason'." She said.

"Been there, done that." I muttered.

"And students, I want you all to write in journals. 500 words per two weeks. **(AN: We do that too. And we read Cue for Treason!)**"

We worked. LUNCH!

_**DING DING DING!**_ The bell rang.

C'mon! We ran to the lunchroom. We met up with the others and I told Perce, Nic, and An. There was this girl who acted like she was the best. I laughed at her attitude. No one knew this, I could read emotions and see the future. All demigods could read minds with their half-siblings and communicate mentally. I gripped my necklace. I do that when I'm nervous.

When I joined the hunt, the gods gave me a necklace with an amethyst in the center. It was charmed. It gave me a power from each god. Minor included. From Apollo I got the gift of prophecy, medicine, and archery (I had it from joining but he made it more powerful). From Venus, I got un-natural beauty. From Zeus, I could fly and create storms. From Hades, I could shadow-travel. From Ares, my strength and fighting skills. From Hermes, I was great at pranks and stealing. From Demeter, I could make plants grow with the snap of my fingers. From Mr. D, I could make wine easily. From Hephaestus, I was great at building. From Hera, I was great with kids. From Hestia, I could tend to fire. I could also smell monsters and demigods. From Morpheus, I could put people to sleep. From Eros, I could make two people like each other. And From Nemesis, I could mess with people's luck. Like I said, I was powerful. She liked Percy. Clear as anything.

"Hey," she was, most likely, trying to be seductive, "Come sit with us and ditch your girlfriend." She looked at me. I gasped.

"My BROTHER! Gods! He's dating An." She glared. So did Perce and An. I smiled sweetly. "We'll pass by the way. Oh! I'm Emerald Malfoy. These are My brother Percy, my 'brothers' Conner and Travis, my sisters Annabeth and Bella, my cousins Thalia and Nico, and our good friend Grover."

"But your brother is dating your sister?" Her voice was full of disgust.

"Percy and Bella are my half-siblings through Father. Annabeth is my half-sis through Mother. Nic and Thals are my cousins through Dad. Grov and Perce are best friends. Conn and Trav are my close friends who I consider brothers. Just so you know, Perce and An aren't dating. Soon... Well with... Oh, and also, I can't date."

"Why not?" She was confused and jealous of my attention.

"My lady Diana." She shrugged, confused, and dropped it.

"C'mon guys."

A girl with black spiky hair and gold eyes ran up to me.

"HI! I'm Alice Cullen. Come sit with my family and I!"

"Sure." I dragged them over.

"These are my brothers Edward and Emmett. This is my boyfriend Jasper and his twin sister Rosalie Hale. We're all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Emerald Narcissa Malfoy, my half-brother Perseus Jackson, my half-sisters Annabeth Chase and Isabella Swan. My close friends or 'brothers' Conner and Travis Stoll. Perce's best friend Grover Underwood. We're new."

"Welcome. Oh and I'm the guy you guys beat at swimming." Said the bronze haired Edward Cullen.

"Ah yes. I do recall beating an Edward Cullen in the swimming competition." I said this in an old fashioned way. Much to Thaly's annoyance.

"Call me Rose, call Emmett Em, and Jasper Jaz." Said Rose.

"Certainly. And you may call me Em, Ema, Emy, or Ems. Perce goes by Percy. Bells goes by Bella."

"Okay Ema." Said Rose.

I paled.

"_Perce! Bells! An! All I smell is demigods and monsters! Not just us."_

"_Oh…"_ Thought An.

'_Oh well…' _I thought

"Class time!" Thaly shouted and we left.

I headed to French class.

"Bonjour les élèves." Said our teacher. **(AN: **_**translation:**_** Hello students)**

"On a un nouveau élève. **(AN: **_**translation:**_** We have a new student)** Il s'appelle Tyson." **(AN: **_**translation: **_**His name is Tyson)** I gasped. TYSON! "Soyez gentil. Il est très bizarre." **(**_**Translation:**_** Be nice, he's very weird.)**

How dare he? My brother! I noticed the only available seat was next to me. YES!

"Les enfants, ça c'est Tyson," **(AN: **_**translation: **_**Students, this is Tyson.) **Tyson walked in embarrassed, "Tyson, voila votre place. **(AN : **_**translation : **_**Tyson, there is your seat.)**" He pointed next to me.

"Emy! HI!" he hugged me.

"Hey big guy." I hugged back.

I found out he had math, French, and gym with me.

We headed to math.

"An! Bells! C'mon!"

Greetings and hugs were exchanged with Ty. We decided he would live with us. Ty told us that Chiron would be teaching gym and we would learn sword handling.

MUSIC!

"Perce, Ty is here! He's living with us!" He grinned.

"Great!"

"Students. Calm down. Now chose an instrument to play." Mr. K. said.

"Mr. K, I own a clarinet. May I play it?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Malfoy. Emerald Malfoy."

"Very well."

We met up after and walked home. To young to drive. We reached our house. I chose a room to share with Thaly. I was a large room with a sloped roof. There was a walk-in closet. It was divided in two. Then, the room had a bed beside the window and right next to it, in front of the window, was a desk. There was another bed near the door and a desk next to it. Thalia wanted to be near the door. We unpacked our stuff and got changed. I put on jeans, a blue t-shirt and put my hair in high pigtails with my circlet.

"HELLO?" shouted a voice from out front.

"Come in! It's open" I shouted back.

"Bella?" The voice shouted.

"JAKE!" Bella replied.

"Jake!" I shouted running down the stairs.

"who the hell are you?"

I realized how different I would look. He knew me as the abused girl with scars, a baseball hat on at all times, and sweats but no jewelry. Now I was still the abused girl. But I was now always wearing my circlet, my hair covered my scar instead, I wore jeans or skirts with v-necks. I had a silvery glow to my skin. I was no longer shy and afraid. I wore a necklace and earrings.

"Jake! I'm Emerald! How could you forget me? I lived with you for a few school years and went to the reservation's school."

"Emsy?" He recognized me.

"Yes! Oh my gods Jake! It's so nice to see you again. I missed you SO much!" I hugged him then paled at the sent.

'_GUYS! He's the last demigod! He also smells like a monster. Same as the Cullens.'_

They paled.

"What happened to _you?"_ he asked.

"I left the Malfoys. I found my true family. We moved here."

"Who's your real family?"

"Percy, Bella, and Tyson through dad. Annabeth through mom."

"Well it's great to see you. What I meant was, why do you have a scar, and a circlet?"

"Oh. First, the Malfoys. Second, it represents that I'm 'Artemis' Lieutenant.'"

Gasps.

"Huh?" asked my dear friend.

"Our camp, which is where I met my family oddly, is a Greek mythology camp. The cabins are one per Olympian god. I'm in two. We're sorted based off of who we're most like. I'm in Athena and Poseidon. Wait. Three. I'm in cabin Artemis. She is the maiden goddess so the girls who look up to her are also in cabin Artemis though I dorm in cabin Poseidon. I'm most like Artemis so I'm lieutenant." I explained, much to the other demigods, satyr, and Cyclopes' relief.

"The others?"

"Perce, Bells, Ty, and I are cabin Poseidon. We're the only ones. An is in Athena. Nic has no cabin 'cause he should be Hades but there's no Hades cabin so he stays in Poseidon with us. A) Because we're cousins. B) Because his sister was my best friend. Conn and Trav are in cabin Hermes. Grov. Has been named a satyr. Thals is cabin Zeus and she's alone. Conn and Trav are also counselors for Hermes and that's where all new campers go because Hermes is the god of travelers. An is counselor for Athena. Perce is counselor for Poseidon. Thal is counselor for Zeus."

"Cool. Oh and guys, I'm Jacob black. Emsy lived with me for a few years during the school year."

The boys all thanked him for taking care of me and I hugged him again.

Suddenly...

"OW!" I ran from the room. Why oh why? I joined the hunt. To me it will always be like one day. Sleep isn't needed. I can sleep but... So why oh why do I have my period?

I went downstairs with a bottle of medicine. Apollo created it for Artemis. It was rather embarrassing when he gave it to me but, come to think of it, to Apollo I am his littler sis. Everyone kept whispering the same thing to me. "Is that nectar or ambrosia?" And I said No. They kept asking if I was okay and I said yes after yes after yes.

The next day we woke up. I grabbed my special training outfit. It's long blue sweat pants, and a grey shirt with a horse. I could NOT wait. Thali and I ran down stairs and packed our bags. I ran up again and went to Conn and Trav's room.

"Conner and Travis Stoll! WAKE UP NOW OR NO FOOD FOR A DAY!" I heard a crash as I new they fell out of bed.

"EM! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Conn shouted

"I needed a laugh."

I then went to Tyson's room and knocked. He replied saying he was up.

I went to Perce and Grov's room.

"BOYS! Wake up or no food till tomorrow." I shouted. They were up in a second.

I went to the next room and opened the door. They both woke up and started getting changed.

"Nico? Get your stupid but here before you get sent, by moi, to live forever with your father!"

"Coming Mother!" He teased.

I went down and started breakfast. Toast. Simple, yes, but we can't eat a lot before fights. Thalia went to get Annabeth and Bells.

When we arrived (Nic and I shadow traveled them) we headed to gym. The others were changing but Nic wanted to talk to me. He asked me the most dreaded question ever. If I had my period. I think my blush gave me away… Newton then came up.

"Hey! Goth boy! No flirting with my gal!." then he punched Nico. Nico dodged but fell. I caught him. We were as light as feathers to each other.

I, naturally, punched him in the gut. "WHAT THE HADES! Nic is my cousin, an over protective one at that. Oh, and I want you to rot in Tartarus! Why would I date you?"

I then ran to the gym, put on my armor, and got my weapons and shield. I hugged Chiron and waited for Nic.

We dueled. We ignored the others. I kicked his ass a few times. On our next fight, I hopped onto a tall pile of mats, backwards (huntress strength), I grabbed my bow and arrow and shot. I nearly hit him but he dodged. I jumped down and I held my sword at his throat and then, for fun, kneed him in the gut. We then realized that Chiron had been yelling to stop. We apologized and I fell over. Using my strength to jump that high made me week. I collapsed on Nico and he caught me. Then, he picked me up, bridal style, and brought us over to the wall, sat down, and placed me on his lap.

"Get…" I never finished. The door burst open and the exact person I wanted walked in. Apollo. I gave a week smile. He, like my close friends and family, could see through my mask.

"Heya sis!" He grinned to cheer me up. No reply from me, "What happened to you? Are you okay? What did you do?"

Nic explained quietly.

"Okay, now everyone from camp may stay. The rest, out." He ordered.

No one wanted to go, but Apollo radiated power. I managed a week smile when they left.

"Happy as always when your sis' lieutenant is in agony?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Sorry. So let me see…" he looks at my wrist, feeling my pulse. "What happened! Your wrist is fractured and you twisted your ankle! Emerald! You know better then to use your strength to often…"

Newton walked in. Great… Note sarcasm.

"Get him out…" I whispered to Apollo. He looked at me oddly and I just stared back,

"You! Out." Newton said to everyone.

"No." Apollo said simply, kicking Newton out (literally) and locking the door.

"Why do you hate him?" he then asked me.

"Well, he a) asked me out. B) when I said no he continued to do so. C) he called Lady Artemis an idiot." That set Apollo off. He started muttering about idiots who insult his twin and her lieutenant. I laughed at that I stood up. Well attempted to. When I tried, I fell down and cried in agony. Apollo remembered why he was here and healed me. I hugged him and then he left.

"So..." I said, trying to ease the tension. The others were rushing around to get me a wheelchair. I looked down and noticed I had a HUGE wrap on my ankle and my wrist. This being them, I was surprised they didn't call the hospital.

"I'm fine, guys!" I exclaimed. "Just let me continue normally. I'm FINE!" I added the last part at their disbelieving looks. I grabbed the wheelchair that they refused to let me not use. I first wheeled my way to the changing room and slipped on my sliver dress and braided my circlet into my hair again. I wheeled my way to history. There was a sign on the door that said: "New teacher today." I grinned. No more annoying teacher! I got in and went to my desk. I sat next to a girl named Angela and across from Alice. In diagonal sat, much to my dismay, Newton. A woman, about age twenty, walked in. She had golden blond hair, sky blue eyes, and a silver dress. I suddenly hopped up and curtsied. I then fell and cried out in pain.

"My dear! What happened?" Our new teacher asked.

"I'm fine, My Lady. Your brother healed me. My dear brothers are making me use the wheelchair." I said.

"Very well dear."

"Hey babe! What's your name? Mrs?" Newton said. I gasped and looked at My Lady. _'My lady? May I?'_ she understood what I meant and nodded.

'SMACK!' I punched him in the face.

"My name is MS. or Lady Diana or My Lady." Artemis said.

"so, students. We will still work on Greek mythology. I am having you choose four gods to do a project on. Emerald, you first."

"I wish to do a project on Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, and Apollo." I said.

"Very well. Ms. Cullen?" She called upon Alice.

"May I study the same people?" She asked timidly, looking at me.

"If my Lady is okay with it then sure!" I stated.

"Very well. You two may work together if you wish." Of course she would say that! I'm her lieutenant!

"Great! My house at say 6ish?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

'_Guys!' _I contacted my sibs mentally, _'Alice Cullen is coming over at six to work on Lady Artemis' history project. And I am NOT kidding when I say Lady Artemis is my new history teacher.'_

"Wait! Are your friends okay with this?"

"Well yah. And seeing as I'm the only one who cooks, cleans, and all of that stuff... They had BETTER be okay with it." I grinned.

"Great!"

Now all of this had been going on while the other students chose whom to study.

DRING !

I went to English class and met up with the others.

"Do I have to stay in the wheelchair?" I complained.

"Yes. Now guys come on." Conner said indicating Thals and Travis, then the door.

"I'm fed up with it!" I protested.

"Fine!" Nico sighed, "But instead someone has to be carrying you or, of course, you can use the chair."

"Okay. I chose option A unless I'm alone in my class." I gave in, hating when I need help. Nico carried me, bridal style again, to English class.

"Here." We reached the class and Nico sat me on his lap (Can't I sit in my own chair? No wonder people think we're dating) "Can't I sit in my own chair? No wonder people think we're dating." I voiced my thoughts, word by word.

"I like living. I don't want to spend more time with dad. You know I would get killed if I let you not be on my lap/in my arms or a wheelchair."

"Fine!"

Suddenly, Mike Newton walked up. I shivered and hid my face in Nic's chest, trying to hide. No luck. Newton grabbed my arm and I cried out in pain.

"Now you listen here princess. I know you want me. So, stop. Playing. Hard. To. Get." He said. "And. You. Will. Kiss. Me. NOW!" I was still crying in pain and hiding my face

"Leave my cousin alone!" Nico exclaimed, punching Newton. Luckily, Artemis saw and no one else.

"What is going on, my dear?" She asked me softly.

'_Well Newton tried to force me to kiss him, and I think he broke my already injured arm.'_

"_What?"_ She shouted in her head.

I nodded.

She smirked. With a wave of her hand she sent a bright light towards him.

"Now I must go. Mr. Newton, you may want to head to class."

"Yes Ms."

"Oh and Nico?" I turned

"Yah?"

"At six o'clock, Alice Cullen is coming over to work on our project."

"Okay."

"Great!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"What did we miss?" Thalia asked.

"Oh nothing... I told him Alice Cullen is coming at 6:00 so we can do our project. Newton sexually assaulted me. The usual."

I got comfy on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

"Good morning students. Today, we shall simply be debating Harry Potter. People who think it's a good book, over there. Others, over here." Our teacher called.

Nico carried me over to the other side of the room.

"We need a main debater." Angela Weber said.

"I'll do it." I volunteered.

"Why _you_?" Emmett asked teasingly.

"Because, she's read every book at least fifty times and at camp she's a daughter of Athena for a reason!" Nico said

"Okay." They all agreed.

"Starting!" Ms. Lanes called out.

_The debate_

_**Setting: Emerald *On Nico's lap in the front. Everyone else, behind them.**_

_Lauren-Harry Potter is a stupid book. Who cares about that type of stuff?_

_Emerald-A) I care. B) Harry Potter is not a stupid book. It is about several interesting things in-_

_Lauren- __**Does a Point of information motion, Emerald nods**__ nothing is interesting about it! People should just watch 'Secret Life of the American Teenager' instead._

_Emerald- Well, what is the point? Secret Life is a TV show about kids having affairs with each other's boyfriends/girlfriends and end up pregnant. Besides, it is unjust to compare a book to a TV show. People who like TV and hate reading won't like HP and people who NEVER watch TV and love to read like HP. As I was saying before, it has several interesting things. It is about a boy who grows up thinking he is useless and knowing nothing about his life. By the end of the first year, he knows a lot about his family and who he is. He fights off the greatest dark wizard of the time and makes great friends. All at the age of eleven._

_Jessica- Like whatever! We give in!_

_Emerald- Sweet success._

_End of debate_

"Good job Ems!" Nico hugged me to him.

''Yeah. Your mother would be proud," Conner agreed.

"Daughter of Athena! Of course she won!" Thalia said, causing me to smile.

"I think you guys are underestimating Emy's geniusness," Travis argued

"Why Thank-you! LUNCH!" I let the twelve-year old part of me show at the last word I said.

"Okay! Race you!" Nico said, we took off running. I stopped at the fridge thing where lunches go, and took my lunch, sitting at the table before Nico had his lunch.

"HAHA! Go me!" I laughed. The others soon joined us, laughing at our twelve-year-old antics.

"hey kiddies." Grover grinned.

"Hey Grov! Oh and FYI, Alice Cullen is coming over at 6:00 to work on our history project. Oh and guess what! You guys might not be happy but I know which teacher is sitting with us today!"

"Who?" groaned Thalia.

"Two people. Ms./lady Diana and Lord Apollo. Artemis is my new history teacher!" I laughed.

"Oh joy... She hates me. And how do we explain to the Cullens?" Percy asked.

"The way Artemis was starring at Ali gave me the impression she's a daughter of Apollo. To explain who they are, we need Jake. I'll call him right now." I said. I received nods.

Surprised, Bella replied, "How do you know Jake's cell number? He's been my best friend for my whole life. I never knew it."

"Well, I lived with him for a year, spent two years at Westover with Nico and Bianca, and then I was in New York with the Malfoys when you guys found me. I needed his number the year I lived on the Res." I answered.

"You two knew each other before?" Percy asked.

"Yep! We were best friends. I still don't know how I didn't recognize Bianca when you guys came. She looked so confident!" I stated, "Now I'm calling Jake." I dialed a number onto my phone.

_The conversation:_

_Jake: Hello?_

_Emerald- hey Jake!_

_Jake: hey Ems. What do you need?_

_Em- could you come down to Forks High? I need to see you in person._

_Jake: I'll get on my bike now._

_Em- Still! Hey, could I come and get my old bike after school? If it still works..._

_Jake: Sure! I made sure to keep it perfect and working for you. So I'll meet you outside the school?_

_Em- Course_

"Guys, make sure the Cullen Clan doesn't know anything until I'm back with Jake." And I heard a loud motorcycle. "Never mind. He's here." And I ran out of the room. "Bring them all to our house!" I shouted over my shoulder.

I walked out the door to an awesome sight. Jake was there with two bikes, one of them being black and grey with a white stripe leading into on one side, a silver moon and on the other side, a golden sun (mine) and the other being black with flame designs (his) "Hey Jake," I laughed, hugging him, "We decided to meet at our house. Race you there?" I asked and he nodded. We raced over and I beat him by a hand. "I'm getting changed. See you in a few, kitchen's over there. Go wait and I'll make a snack when I'm out of this dress."

"Good! It's weird to see you like that!" He laughed, I joined, rolling my eyes.

I jogged up the stairs and into Thals and my room. I rummaged through my dresser. I grabbed a black t-shirt, my favorite black super-skinny jeans that fade into grey at parts, and my black leather jacket. I then grabbed white ankle socks and black converse. Quickly, I changed.

_Emerald Narcissa Malfoy! The Cullens don't trust us. Only Alice is willing. The others say you need to be there. Send Jacob over so he can come with us to get The Twins and you get the Cullen Clan to our house. Contact us, or I'll contact you, when you get here... If I contact you first then we're already here._ Percy called.

I ran down the stairs. Jake gapped like a fish.

"Close your mouth Jacob! You need to go and join the others while they go get two other people. I need to get the others."

"Okay..."

"Great I'll leave a few minutes after you."

He left on his bike. I pulled on my jacket and slipped my blue-lensed sunglasses over my eyes. I turned on the engine for my bike and rode over to the school. It worked just as I remembered. Soon I was pulling up to the school. I saw everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, from the school, and Jake, starring at me. Only Jake recognized me from a few minutes earlier.

"hey guys!" I said, pulling up my glasses until they rested on the top of my black hair. Everyone gasped.

"Guys," I addressed the group of teens who were to come over to the house, Artemis, and Apollo, "I think we need to go home..."

"Okay. And what are you wearing? What are you riding? I'm supposed to look punk/rock/emo with Thalia. Not you!" Nico exclaimed.

"Hey! Okay... So when I moved in with Jake we built and designed motorcycles for ourselves. Mine stayed useful for the two years I was at Westover. And Nic! You know I dressed like this at Westover! Now, I have my bike again so yah... Here, I'm old enough to ride one of these alone. **(AN- Just go with it...)**" I said, pulling my glasses back over my eyes.

"KK. Let's go now." Ty said.

"Course, Big Guy." I said and we left the students starring at us.

"So why are we here?" Edward asked.

"Well..." I started, only to get interrupted by the screech of a FAMILIAR Barn Owl.

**AN- DONE! That took SO LONG! Thanks to Vamp4475 and her story Perclight for the insperation. I am setting high standards for myself. I must always have AT LEAST 5258 words unless I plan on splitting a chapter in two, in which case I must say so. CLIFFIE! What's with Nic and Emy? Well, they were best friends at Westover and Nico is like her brother. Emerald is a mistake made by Aphrodite. She is a daughter of Poseidon and Athena. Her 'parents' are the Malfoys from HP. She was abused and spent one year with Jake on the reservation before going to Westover. It was Christmas break when she went on her first quest. She was found and then went to rescue Artemis. Read the forgotten girl by Artemis GoH (me) for more info.**

**~Artemis**


	2. A surprising and unwelcome guest

**Life of a Demigod**

**A familiar, unwelcome, visitor**

_Last time:_

"Well..." I started, only to get interrupted by the screech of a FAMILIAR Barn Owl.

EPOV (Emerald):

"Styx! What in the name of Zeus and all the other gods did I do to deserve this? For the love of the twin archers," said twin archers grinned at each other, "what did I do NOW? Haven't I been tortured enough? Τι στο όνομα Zeus και όλοι οι άλλοι Θεοί έκανα για να αξίζω αυτό; Για την αγάπη των δίδυμων τοξοτών τι εγώ έκανε το τώρα! Το Ι έχει βασανιστεί αρκετά?" They were somewhat nervous at my use of Greek and the Cullens and Jake were scared… Of yours truly.

The owl landed next to me and dropped a note on my lap. A 'Howler', great…

"It's going to explode soon…" Suddenly, I felt even more scared. Normally, I would have gone to Nico for comfort. But Jake… He was there for me while I lived with the Malfoys… Uh-Oh. I did the natural thing. I moved my wheelchair (did I mention Nico got mad and made me use it again) over to his chair, and he slid me onto his lap. "Nic, I'm scared," I whispered to him.

Just then Percy opened the howler.

"**YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING-OTHER THEN BEING A SLAVE- MUGGLE! WHERE ARE YOU? DRACO IS OUTSIDE THE DOOR. WHEN THE RACKETT ENDS, HE WILL BE COMING IN, USING HIS POWERS IF NEEDED! HE FALLOWED THE OWL ON HIS BROOM." **the voice of my 'father' rang out. Oh… Yeah. They still don't know where I went. And FTI (for THEIR information) I was gifted by Hecate. I'm now a witch!

"What?" Alice asked.

"5 seconds." I stated, seeing what would happen.

Five seconds later there was a knock on the door. I quickly used a power I only recently discovered. I could change my appearance at will. I made my hair a sandy-golden blond, and my eyes a sky-blue/tinted gold and silver. I looked like Apollo's little sis with a tint of Artemis' eyes.

I shivered, leaning my small frame into his body. (I'm short {4 foot 5} and skinny.)

Thalia, Artemis, and Apollo all got up and went to the door… I guess even though Thals isn't a goddess, she has stuff in common with two of her many immortal sibs. Ways of thinking, for one.

"Hello?" A pale boy with a pointed face and gelled up pale blond hair said. Draco…

"What are YOU doing here?" I asked.

"You are?"

I smirked. "Oh… Right…" I quickly returned my appearance to normal. Long black hair, purple-leaning on blue-eyes…

"What? But… But… You're a MUGGLE!" He stuttered.

"Your point?"

"You can do magic? Oh… And FYI, your favorite thing ever is real… I've fought them…"

"Huh?" Nico asked.

"Greek mythology? You mean the monsters are real?" I acted shocked.

"We missed something!" Ali stated.

"Yeah… Hey, My Lord, may I tell Draco and the Cullens now?"

"Sure Emerald. But why are you more formal with my little sis?" Apollo replied.

"Your TWIN is well… You know my full title… Guys, sit." I said.

"Why?" Draco asked, very rudely. "And first, I have some news."

"What? The-Boy-Who-Lived escaped The-so-called-Dark-Lord-Who-Let-A-Baby-Live, again?" I asked.

"Don't EVER insult OUR Lord."

"OUR? Please! I have different beliefs. My Lords and Ladies… There are many, including these two." I gestured the god and goddess at the table, starring as confused as the rest.

"Sea Princess, who the Hades is this?" Nic asked.

"Draco Malfoy. People, Draco. Draco, people. Answer your question, Ghost king?" I asked, subconsciously tracing my scar with my finger.

I walked over to the sink, ran a light stream of water over one of my hands, which was playing with Τσουνάμι and my watch. My other hand was playing with my necklace. Conner stared, scared. Not that I blame him… I only do this when I'm angry and plotting revenge

"Emerald Narcissa Malfoy!" Annabeth exclaimed, "Stop."

"Sorry sis. No can do," I said.

"Well Emerald, I'm moving in and sharing a room with someone."

"Right." I rolled my eyes and he said he was serious and that 'OUR dad' ordered him to, "No matter whom you share a room with, you die in your sleep. We can make that work." _"My Lady, can demigod weapons affect him?" _I asked. Artemis gave a BRIEF, subtle nod.

"Um… Ems, why are we here?" Jake brought us back to topic."

"Oh… How do I put this? Demigods are you. Not Draco. I am the most powerful Demigod ever. Let me formally introduce myself. Emerald Narcissa Malfoy, daughter of Poseidon and Athena. Aphrodite's worst mistake. Artemis' lieutenant. Blessed by every god, minor included. Hecate, Draco. That's why I can do magic. Percy, Bella, and Tyson are my siblings through my father and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. When I started Camp, like most demigods, I wasn't claimed right away. So, I was in cabin Hermes, where I met and bonded with Conner and Travis. Thalia is a daughter of Zeus and was a tree for nearly seven years. Long story, don't ask. Nico has been my best friend since grade four. I'm twelve. **(AN- Nico is a year older, this is AFTER BoL. Percy just turned 15)** Grover is a satyr and Percy's best friend. Gods, before you guys claim them, let me make a guess for each of them."

Apollo nodded. "The gods say okay."

"Great! Jake, with your skills, son of Hephaestus. Rose, daughter of Aphrodite. Edward, son of Hermes. Emmett, son of Poseidon, Jasper, son of Athena. Ali, daughter of Apollo." I guessed. "Go ahead, my Lords and Ladies."

I was right. Every time. I hugged my two new siblings.

"Oh… FYI, we are vampires. Jacob, we are the Cold Ones in your legends. Soon, you'll be a shape-shifter." Ali said.

"Okay." I said, "And Draco Narcissus Malfoy, you are NOT staying here. Come to FH if you want but get your OWN house."

"Sorry Princess." He teased. "No can do." He shot a curse at me and it left a weird cut, bleeding a LOT, across my face.

"God of medicine at your service." Apollo said, and healed me. I still had a scar though… "Hello daughter," He addressed Ali, "I'm Apollo. This is my little sis Artemis."

"I'm your TWIN!"

"GET OUT!" Nico shouted, putting me on Apollo's lap to get up.

"Nico Di Angelo!" Annabeth shouted. She, Bell, and Thals pulling him back.

"Emerald!" Came a wise old voice from the door. Mr. Brunner-Chiron-wheeled into the room. "My Lord. My Lady. Annabeth, dear. Thalia, dear. Percy. Tyson. Grover. Nico. Mr., Mr., and Ms Cullen. Mr. and Ms Hale. You are?" He asked Draco "Now Emerald, my dear child, what were you doing on a death trap like that? And… Oh the gods. What happened to you dear?" He noticed the scar on my face.

"Him. Draco Narcissus Malfoy. He knows about us, as do Jacob, Jake, Black. Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They, not Draco, are like us. They got claimed already…

"Wow… Lord Apollo, who is your child?"

"Hi! I'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, daughter of Apollo-I guess…" Ali said.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, son of Hermes." Edward said.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, son of Poseidon."

"Jacob Black, son of Hephaestus."

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, son of Athena."

"Rosalie Hale, daughter of Aphrodite"

"Draco Narcissus Malfoy, Emerald Narcissa Malfoy's "brother"."

"Very well, but Emerald Narcissa, what were you doing on some random person's motorcycle?" He asked.

"I used to ride one every day to school. You see, I spent a year on First Beach with Jake. The next two years, I attended Westover with Nico and Bianca. Jake and I built our motorcycles. I have mastered the art of riding them and the bike is, in fact, mine."

"What would your father say? Or your mother?" Chiron asked, trying to guilt me.

"My father would get protective for no reason. My mother would trust that I am wise enough to stay safe." I replied promptly.

"I agree." Bells said.

"Very well. Oh, and all of you students, they are adding on period before lunch. You may organize your schedules now and get first shots on subjects."

"Oh! Um… Could my new class be art, and instead of French, could I take Greek?" I asked.

"Sure."

"I'll do the same." Annabeth and Nico said.

"I'll take Greek and..." Emmett was saying

I zoned out while the others talked. I started crying silently, a heavy flow of tears running down my face.

Slowly, I got pulled into Conner's arms.

"Sh. Ema, it's fine. Don't cry. Please. Sh." He kept saying in a whisper, calming me.

"Thanks Conn. It's just that when I left, I thought I would never see any of them again. And I hoped that, too." I mumbled into his chest **(AN- WOW! It's been AGES since I had any bonding other then Nico and Emerald)**.

"I think I speak for my whole family," Trav started, "when I ask you to please leave."

Draco stormed out of the room and out into the street.

"Emerald! Are you okay? Will she be okay? What did he do? Oh my gods! Em, talk to me!" Percy freaked out.

"I'm fine. He used a cutting curse. I'll be fine because we have the awesome god of healing here." I laughed.

"Told you so," Apollo teased Artemis, "Layne, are you POSITIVE you're fine? We all know that you have a tendency to downplay things so we stay calm."

"Layne? How do you get Layne out of Emerald? And I AM fine. Just tell me, is he going to FH? Do I need to match my schedule so that I'm never alone?"

"He already signed up for school. You need to ALWAYS have someone-one of us even- in each class because he made his schedule match yours. AND, a health class for the whole grade is right after lunch **(AN-the coven is all in one grade)**. As for Layne, he just wants a special name for you," Ali said.

"Okay. Sorry Em but you're stuck with me in all of your classes." Nic said and I grinned.

"Do I have to? I AM a huntress. My Lady, do I HAVE to spend my WHOLE day with a MALE?" I said, just to annoy Nico.

"Yes. Sorry, but you must." Artemis played along.

I laughed at Nico's hurt face. "Teasing you Nico! Gods!"

_Next Day_

I woke up early. Like 4:30 am. I decided to go punk/Goth style again. For NOW (Gym class) I pulled on black sweat pants, a black t-shirt, my black leather jacket, and my black converse. I pack my black-faded grey- skinny jeans and went downstairs. I went outside to admire my bike. I traced the hand painted design. At the time I didn't know why it felt so natural. Now, I realize that I am a huntress of Artemis and Apollo is like a brother. Those are their symbols so... It also represented me. It showed my light, happy, playful side and my dark, sarcastic, serious side. I had so much fun living with Jake... I went for I ride. By the time I got back, Thalia was waking everyone up so I started breakfast. Sure, we had gym next, but too bad. I started my famous extra-chocolate pancakes. Chocolate chips inside and on top.

"Breakfast! I made pancakes!" I called up the stairs. I heard a rush of feet as everyone ran down to the table.

"Here. Eat. I'm leaving soon. By motorcycle. If you want to come, come. Bye."

"Hey. Ema! I'm coming." Travis shouted.

"Then come."

I jogged out and waited. Trav came out and sat me on his lap so I was still driving.

We arrived in no time. I parked my bike as the others ran up.

"Hey Emerald!" A voice shouted. I turned. Oh joy! Mike Newton.

"What?" I asked, my hand running across my more recent scar.

"I was wondering if you could help me study biology at my house after school." He said.

"Excuse me, but are you suggesting what I think you are to my sister?" Annabeth said each word slowly.

"Huh? Oh... Bye Emerald. Tell me your answer in history." He ran off.

"Ugh... Why did I come? I could have lived at camp..." I shuddered.

We ran into the gym and once again, I battled Nico. He didn't want me fighting when I was still in a wheelchair but I argued that I didn't want to fail gym. He was going easy on me. I knew that because it was so easy to be winning.

"Nico Perseus Di Angelo! Don't you DARE go easy on me!" I shouted. I had always (for the past year) found it odd that Nico's middle name was Perseus and Perseus' middle name was Nico...

"Fine!" And he went harder. I deflected blows with the flat side of my sword. He ducked a well-aimed hit. I jumped over a low hit. He tried the disarming technique and I flipped my blade the other way so we were dueling again. I ducked a well-placed swing and quickly had my blade at his throat.

"Well done Girl." A sneering voice said. My unoccupied hand flew up to my new scar and I turned, my sword at the boy's throat.

"What do you want Draco? You do know I could kill you right now, right?"

Class ended with no problems. I quickly changed into my jeans. Nico and I jogged to history and met up with Ali.

"Hey Ali!" I said and we sat. Nico, on my chair, and me, on my wheelchair.

"Emerald, have you decided yet?" Newton asked.

"My answer is NO WAY IN ALL OF HADES!" I said the last part loudly.

"Hello students," a voice called from the door. The voice that pulled me down to earth. The voice that clamed me at my worst moments. The motherly voice of Artemis.

"Hello, my lady." Alice, Nico and I said, bowing.

"Well students, we have a new student as of today. Nico, please introduce yourself."

"Hi. I'm Nico Di Angelo. I'm half Italian and half Greek. My best friend is also my cousin. Emerald Malfoy. I know most things you CAN know about Greek mythology." He said, standing and he smiled towards me when he mentioned me. I smiled back. "Also, I am VERY skilled with a sword and so don't cross me."

"Thank you Nico. And now, Mr. Malfoy."

"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy. There is nothing to know about me except, for all projects we do, I am with Emerald, like it or not."

"Excuse me! I don't care what "Father"," I made air quotations, "has told you. I hate you and so leave me alone. Go back to your stupid school in England!" I pulled out my sword and held it at his throat, grapping a dagger I had in my bag. Oh... Right... We modified the mist. Everyone could see the weapons but for Percy, Thalia, and I, when we transformed our items, they didn't see it.

"Emy. Calm down. Think. Breath... You don't want Percy and co to come storming in, do you?" Nico whispered, setting me on his lap.

"I guess not... Thanks Nico. You're the best." I replied, sighing in content. Nico always made me so much happier. Maybe the fact that he was my first friend at Westover helped... But really... It scared me how calm I got the second Nic talked to me.

"Darling, are you all right?" Artemis asked, shooting Nic a look of respect. Everyone who knew how stubborn I was respected him. He could change my mind, most times...

"I'm fine." I took a deep breath and glared at Draco. Everyone who saw my glare-not counting Nico, Ali, and Angela- jumped. Sure, children of Ares are known for glares but so are children of Athena. The stormed look in my eyes was terrifying. **(End of capture the flag in LT: Poseidon: blah, blah, blah… Storm bringer)** I was quickly grabbed and Nico ran his fingers through my hair. He knew I would soon cause an incident because of my powers.

"Cissa," he used an old nickname for me, based off my middle name, "Calm down. Don't glare. Breath. Think happy thoughts..."

"Okay... Can we just finish up?"

"Sure."

Class finished quickly. Soon we were heading to English class.

"Good morning. I would like to introduce our new student. Draco Malfoy. Introduce yourself."

"My name is Draco Malfoy. There is nothing to say except whatever anyone else thinks, Emerald will do all projects with me."

"Keep dreaming Slytherin Prince! I hate you and the feeling is mutual."

Again, Nico pulled me onto his lap. A total déjà vu.

After class I headed to art. I was very happy. Draco could not take art! Chiron PRETENDED to give him my schedule. Smiles…

So Nico and I met Annabeth and ran to class.

'Hello, students. I am Ms. Meryl.' Was written on the board. I looked and saw a curly-blond haired woman

"Oh my gods! AN! Oh the gods and all mighty!" I shouted.

"What?"

"Did someone say gods?"

"Oh my gods." An agreed.

"Mother?" She asked

"Emerald Narcissa, Nico Perseus, Annabeth-Andromeda Athena. How are you?"

"We are well, mother. How are you?"

"I am well, my dear." She said, her grey eyes sparkling.

"Who are _you?_" Newton asked. Great! I have _**TWO **_stalkers! How nice…

"Ms. Meryl, art teacher."

"Ok… Emerald, I need an answer. Forget what THEY say."

"What is going on, Emerald Narcissa?"

"I asked her to come to my house and study biology with me."

"You did WHAT? Emerald Narcissa Malfoy, I forbid you."

"How can YOU forbid her?"

"I have authority over MY DAUGHTER!"

"Your daughter?"

"Yes. My mother."

"Oh… Well, ignore her. Will you?"

"No way in all of Hades!"

"Yeah right… I'll get my way. Trust me," and with that he left.

"Oh my GODS! Andromeda's name suddenly makes SO MUCH sense! She was chained to the Black family name like Andromeda was to the rocks in Greek mythology! Perseus rescued Andromeda and Ted saved Andromeda! All the names make sense! Oh my gods! Madame Olympe Maxime! French for- roughly translated- Maximum or greatest Olympia or Olympus! Minerva McGonagall! She was wise! Minerva: Athena, goddess of Wisdom **(AN- remember, HP is a book but not PJO or Twilight)** and battle strategy's roman name. Argus Filch! The Caretaker! Greek mythology! 100 eyed! Sirius! The Dog Star! He's like a dog! Loyal and energetic! Hermes! Greek god of messangers! He's used for mail! My brother. Draco Malfoy. Dragon- or large serpent- bad fate! Bellatrix. Female warrior. Narcissa is a female version of Narcissus. The Greek tale of the vain man. Narcissa is VERY vain."

"Interesting! And congratulations that you figured it out." Mother said

"Yes mother. Have I made thee proud?"

"Yes my dear. And why are you speaking old English?"

"I felt the wish to do so."

"You have wisdom beyond your years. As do you, Annabeth."

"Thank you mother. I am pleased you are proud. I could not have been any other way, with you as a mother." I said calmly.

"I am glad you did not inherit your father's lack of intelligence"

We started art class. Nothing of interest happened. I did great because my mother is the goddess of crafts. Or art…

We went to lunch. The group of demigods waved us over. We must've looked like an odd group. A bunch of kids moving every second and looking around nervously. I ignored Draco when he came over. Soon we were heading to Health Class. Soon I would find out the truth.

"Hello kids! Call me Mr. or Lord Fred." I jumped, looking around, I saw Apollo wandering through the door.

"We demigods jumped and bowed. Apollo looked about twenty. Just like his twin who fallowed him.

"Please call me Lady or MS Diana." She said.

"Well… To start, we are putting you in groups, you and your partner will stay in one of your houses together… But point is, you will be taking care of a baby doll that has the same needs as a baby and you must bring him or her to class."

" Okay… Now settle."

"First group: Nico Di Angelo and Emerald Malfoy. Come up. What will you name your daughter?" Apollo said.

I met Nico's eyes and he nodded. "Bianca Di Angelo Jr." I said to the surprise of my friends. They knew Nico and I both hated being reminded of Bia.

"You're not throwing a fit? And why junior?" Draco asked. Even HE knew I hated boys.

"Nic's my cousin and best friend." I told him.

"Layne, Nico. Are you two SURE?" Apollo asked.

"Positive. And Malfoy, Bianca Di Angelo was my good friend and Nic's sister." I said and we demigods bowed our heads in respect for our friend.

"Bi-Bianca deserved it. That is, having her name passed on. She was a hero." Nic said.

We took Bianca Jr. She had black hair and brown eyes that turn blue. She looked like a mix of us and just like her namesake.

We left while the other's got their kids. I went to Greek.

A message was written on the board. "Students, I am Mr. Storm."

I looked around until my eyes rested on a man. He had wavy black hair, tanned skin, and sea green eyes. In other words, he looked like and older Percy.

"Oh my gods! Father?" I asked.

"Emerald Narcissa. Hello son. Annabeth-Andromeda Athena. Nico Perseus." Poseidon said.

"Father," Emmett and I said, bowing.

"My Lord," Annabeth bowed.

"My Lord and Uncle," Nico addressed, also bowing.

"Father, why are you gods taking over the school? I mean EVERY single class I have is taught by one of you guys and Mr. Brunner, Ms. L, and Mr. K..." "You attracted to many monsters. We felt the need to protect you."

Class passed normally.

I jogged to music. Guess who my teacher was... You got it! Apollo... Class was normal. He put me on singing for our special concert... Simply he played piano and we sang... I was singing Teardrops on my guitar as a solo. For the other song, Nico was the male lead and I was the female lead. We were singing Our Last Summer.

After school, I went to meet Nico.

I saw him talking to a girl. She was wearing a tight and short grass green dress.

"Nico!" I called.

"Emerald, Camilla. Camilla, Emerald. Emerald, get lost." He said.

I ran outside. How could he? I trusted him and he hurt me. He promised he wouldn't. I mentally told Emmett to drive my bike over and I shadow-traveled to Thalia and my room. I lay Bianca on the bed, locked the door, and grabbed my guitar. I turned to Bianca and sang...

**(AN- Taylor Swift's Teardrops on my guitar.)**

"_He looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

_He thinks she's beautiful_

_That girl he's talking to_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

_He talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_And I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_He walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those sincere brown eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_He looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see."_

I was crying by the end. That song was perfect. Thals was knocking on the door, obviously having listened to me.

"Emera. Can I come in?"

"Sure Thali."

"Who were you singing about? You're not allowed to fall in love..." Thals said, walking into the room.

"It's my music solo but that's not why and I'm not in love. I love someone though. Just as a friend. Nico broke my heart," I said and burst into a fresh round of tears.

"Oh Em. What did our stupid cousin do?"

"He told me to get lost. For a stupid slut."

"Oh Em! It's okay. Nico will realize how stupid he is. Don't worry. So before Nico became a jerk we made a plan. I'll be in his room and you two will share this room. Okay?"

"If I HAVE to..." I groaned

"Yes, you have to."

"Fine..."

I went to the kitchen and started baking. I made a few trays of brownies.

"Hey Perce! How are you?"

"I'm good... Why were you crying?"

"I think you know.. . The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart..."

"Oh Em! Nico? We all know he's your best friend. What did he do?"

"Yes, it's Nico and ask Thalia."

"Fine..."

"Good... Now what to have for dinner?"

"pizza?"

"Sure"

I got to work. No, we never order pizza. I cook it... Soon it was done...

"People! Dinner is NOW so get down here!"

"Coming!" Grov shouted...

Soon everyone was sitting around the table. And they knew something was wrong between Nico and I because I wheeled my chair over as far away from him as possible.

"Emerald Narcissa Malfoy, Nico Perseus Di Angelo, what is going on?" Bell shouted, annoyed.

"Nothing. Why?" Nico said.

"Em, what's your view?" An asked.

"I think Nico's a lying idiot!" I exclaimed, feeding Bianca Jr. and crying again.

"Nico! What did you do?" Bella asked.

"How should I know?"

"Just never mind... Bye all. I'm going to go put Bianca Jr. to bed."

With that I left. I put Bianca Jr. in bed, lay down on my bed, and cried.

"Emy?" Came a curious voice from the doorway. I looked and saw Nico.

"What?"

"Why are you crying?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Like you don't know. You LIED! You promised and you LIED! How could you?"

"Huh? Wait... PMS?"

"Please! Like you don't know! And NO!" I said, before my twelve-year-old needs of more sleep over took.

Next day

I woke up early-later then yesterday- to find myself in Nico's embrace. I guess he felt bad for me. Well sorry but he hurt me and I have no doubts it will happen again.

I ran down and made eggs...

"Get down here people!" I shouted, still mad at Nico. School was the same as yesterday, until music class.

"Emerald, please sing your solo."

"_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_And I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_He walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see." _I sang, my eyes never straying from Nico's face, causing him to give me a look meaning 'why me? What did I do?' I, of course, glared.

"Now Nico and Emerald. Start."

Nico_:_

"_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

_We made our way along the river_

_And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower_

_I was so happy we had met_

_It was the age of no regret_

_Oh, yes_

_Those crazy years_

_That was the time of the flower power_

_But underneath_

_We had a fear of flying_

_Of growing old_

_A fear of slowly dying_

_We took our chance_

_Like we were dancing our last dance"_

Nico and Emerald:

"_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all"_

Nico_:_

"_In the tourist jam"_

Em_:_

"_Round the Notre Dame"_

Nico and Emerald:

"_Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand"_

Em_:_

"_Paris restaurants"_

Nico and Emerald:

"_Our last summer"_

Nico_:_

"_Morning croissants"_

Nico and Emerald:

"_Living for the day_

_Worries far away_

_Our last summer_

_We could laugh and play"_

Emerald_:_

"_And now you're working in a bank_

_The family man, a football fan_

_And your name is Harry_

_How dull it seems_

_Yet, you were the hero of my dreams"_

Nico and Emerald:

"_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain"_

We both sang our hearts out and I nearly sobbed. This brought back a memory and it looked like it did for Nico.

Flashback:

I was wearing jean shorts and a tank top. Nico was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. We were ready for our talent contest performance. We were singing the same song and doing a dance.

End flashback

I sat down quickly and doodled. How did I not know I would end up writing our dance routine out perfectly?

"Em? Why are you so angry at me?"

"Never mind... It's the past. Bye." I said, leaving the room as soon as the bell rang.

"Emerald!" Someone called...

**AN- I got 5258 again! Thirteen pages! Who's calling her? You'll see! And I simply didn't want Nico and Emerald to ALWAYS get along... Yes, Draco is here! Did you figure out who the immortal parents were? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! I will reply to all reviews. Not through PMs necessarily but at the top of the page...**

**Special mentions:**

**gizmo4655 ~** THANK YOU and I WILL NOT abandon! Or yet… I will AT LEAST make the one-year mark unless I'm in the hospital…

**Artemis**


	3. More people?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Little notes from me: I had this issue... I was having trouble getting Tyson's personality into what he said so he is now gone… Read AN at the bottom as it is of great importance

_**Demigod Life**_

**More people?**

_Last time: "Emerald!" A voice called._

I turned. Nico was running over calling me but he wasn't the person who called me before.

"Emmy! There's a girl here and she claims to know you."

"Yeah? Could you bring me to her?" I asked, my anger towards him lost in my anxiety.

"Sure. Come. She's with five others and I THINK they may be like us."

We jogged across the lawn to the entrance to the campus. I saw six teens. The first girl I saw had silvery/dirty blond hair and shinning grayish blue eyes. She was about fifteen. Next to her was a dark haired, turquoise-eyed boy of about sixteen. With them were to kids I guess were siblings. They had fiery red hair and the older of the two, the boy, had deep blue eyes. He was about sixteen also. The girl who I thought was his sister looked fifteen and had chocolate brown eyes. There was a boy with emerald green eyes, messy black hair, and a scar on his forehead. He looked like the leader of them and looked rather small and unfed. Then, in front of them and waving at me stood a bushy brown haired girl with light brown eyes. I only knew one person like that from K to grade 2, or for her, grades 2-4.

"Hermione Jean Granger?" I asked. I had this weird accent since I was young, so I guess it gave me away...

"Emerald Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yep."

"Malfoy?" The redhead boy asked in disgust. They must go to Hogwarts. Wait... The green-eyed boy must be Harry Potter. His best friends were Mione and Ronald Weasley. Ronald must have been the one to talk last. He had a younger sister... Ginny? And she had two good friends. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood...

"Ronald! She was adopted!" Mione scolded.

"Who are you guys?" Nico asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I went to school with Em when we were little kids. This idiot is Ronald, or Ron, Weasley and his sister Ginny." She indicated the redhead siblings, "then Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood." She indicated them all, "who are you?"

"Well as you know, I'm Emerald Narcissa Malfoy, adopted my the Malfoy family. This is my cousin Nico Di Angelo and coming over now are my brothers Perseus-Percy- Jackson, Tyson, Jasper Whitlock Hale, and Emmett McCarthy Cullen. With them are my sisters, Isabella-Bella- Swan and Annabeth Chase. With them is my other cousin, Thalia. And our friends: Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, call her Alice; Edward Masan Cullen; Rosalie Hale; Conner and Travis Stoll; and Grover Underwood. All my siblings are my half-sibs. Annabeth and Jasper through mum and the others through dad. Nico and Tally are cousins through our dads..." I said.

"Oh... Confusing..." Ginny laughed.

"My Lord! My Lady!" I shouted, seeing the two members of the Olympian council wandering over.

"Hey Em!" Apollo called, scooping me into a large hug. You see, I was four foot five and Apollo was six foot five or something.

"Hey." I grinned, his happiness was contagious.

"Um..." Harry muttered.

"You'll find out later." Percy said, moving to my side.

"Potter. Weasel and Weaselette. Longbottom. Loony. Mudblood. Girl." Draco sneered, walking over.

"Draco Narcissus Malfoy. GO TO TARTARUS!" I said.

"How dare you." He raised his hand as if to punch me but I pulled Annabeth's dagger from under her sleeve and held it at his neck.

"Emerald! Please calm down," Apollo muttered in my ear. I slowly relaxed and gave Annabeth her dagger back.

"But-" I started.

"No buts. Just calm down." He replied.

"If you swear on River Styx to answer my question when we leave."

"I swear on River Styx."

"Good." I grinned.

We left soon.

"Yes Emerald?"

"Is my real name Emerald? If not, what is?"

"Your name is Emerald Artemis Storm. Artemis was all for keeping you so yeah and your dad is STORM bringer..."

"Okay..." I said, shocked with new information.

"Yeah…" Percy agreed.

"Weird but true…" Artemis agreed, as Nico ran off…

"Where's he going?" Conn asked.

"I think I know… Be right back." I said, jogging after him.

I was right, obviously. He was with Camilla again. She wore her mud brown hair in a bun and her grass green eyes shone with lust. I shuddered mentally.

"Go away Emerald!" Nico shouted like he did yesterday.

"I don't WANT to be here! My Lord and Lady sent me. We're going. Goodbye you filthy, rotten hypocrite!" I yelled, running to my bike and leaving with Bianca Jr.

"Bye guys! See you some other time… I'll be out and about!" I called, heading off to do my homework somewhere peaceful. I rode over to a beach and parked my bike. I grabbed Bianca and my stuff before jogging to the end of the dock. I sat down with my feet in the water and wrote. I was done within fifteen minutes. Daughter of Athena here! I sat down and doodled. I heard a rustling from behind me. I turned with my sword out and my shield open.

"Whoa! Calm down!" I laughing voice said. I looked around to see Nico.

"What?" I asked bitterly.

"Why are you so angry with me? You've been like this since yesterday. It hurts me Ems, seeing you in pain and upset. Please tell me." He begged.

"Figure it out." I snarled, mounting my bike.

He sighed and shadow travelled away. I rode around town and to the house. I dropped my stuff, handed Apollo his goddaughter (for now Artemis and Apollo are sharing a room in the house) and went into the yard. I pulled out my many weapons and shield, practicing on a camp-style dummy.

Lunge, duck, jump, lunge, and block. I repeated this until the dummy was so beat up it was actually inside out.

"Bravo!" Apollo called coming out with Artemis. "Em, why were you so depressed when you came home and why did you run off after getting Nico?"

"Ask your half sister, Thalia." I said, going to make dinner.

"Hey Em! Umm... Could you make pasta tonight?" Nico asked wandering into the kitchen.

"Whatever." I said, starting the stove. I quickly heated some leftover sauce I made and made the pasta.

"Dinner! Get your butts down here if you want food!" I called, still annoyed at Nico for that déjà vu.

Everyone came down and I, right away, sat between Apollo and Percy.

"Emerald Artemis Storm! Why are you avoiding me?" Nico asked.

"Ask Tally if you care." I said.

"Em! Please! I BEG you to tell me!" Nico said, or rather, begged."

"No." I said and left, running into my room and locking the door.

I sat on my bed and sobbed. I looked at my favorite picture. It was taken a few days ago. I was in front and Nico was hugging me. Around us were Apollo, Artemis, Percy, Bells, Anna, Ali, Jasper, Edward, Em, Rose, Conn, Trav, Grov, Ty, Thali, and Jake. We were all laughing as Chiron took the picture. My other favorite pictures were one of Nic, Bianca, and I laughing at Westover and one of Mione and I hugging when I told her I was leaving. I slowly put them away and went into Thali and my bathroom. I showered quickly, brushed my hair into two pigtails, washed my face and put on my PJs. I walked out into the bedroom in a black t-shirt and sweats. Soon, I ended up crying again, looking at the two pictures with Nico in them.

I had obviously forgotten he- Nico- had a key to the room because soon I ended up in his arms as he comforted me.

"Em! I'm _SO_ sorry! Thalia told me what I did. I am SO sorry it's just that I was so caught up in having my first crush and-" I cut him off by lightly punching his arm.

"It's okay but now that you know I WILL NOT be as forgiving if it happens again." I said.

"Got it." He said as I drifted off to sleep.

-Next Day-

I got up and changed. I put on a white v-neck and leggings, throwing a white dress in my bag. We ate and shadow-travelled to school, I was too lazy to take my bike. Class was rather normal. Mother is also our English teacher... Lunchtime was awful. Guess why. Yep. Nico and Camilla. This time I simply left and sat down with my favorite book. Harry Potter, written by a family friend, a pureblood named Joanne Rowling. I slowly jogged towards my new class with Bianca Jr. who had been with Nico until recently.

"Hey!" I said to Apollo as I sat down next to him.

"Hey! Oh... Could you give a speech on your time as a 'mother'?" He asked and I nodded.

"Love ya Layne." He said, hugging me to his chest.

"Love ya too, bro." I said. Soon we heard footsteps coming to the class so I set up my stuff at my desk in the front, which was set up so it was on the edge of Apollo's desk, meaning when I look straight forward I was looking at him.

"Hello all..." Apollo said, "As a special favor to me, Emerald will be giving a speech on her experience as a 'mother'. I put quotation marks because Layne, become a mother at anytime in your life and well... Just please don't!"

I wandered onto the stage.

"Okay... Fred, I wasn't planning on it... Hola Patatoes (I say that a lot)... I'm Emerald and NO ONE- other than Fred- can call me Layne. Now I think my experience was a bit different... My partner is my cousin and best friend... So anyways, I found it slightly challenging. I mean taking care of a child is hard. And my partner barely helped so I gave Bia **(AN- pronounced Be-a)** godparents... It was still an interesting experience." I said and sat back down.

"Why didn't your partner help you?" Emmett asked.

"We were fighting- or rather I was angry at him- and I was too stubborn. I still am. And Fred, My Lady, thank you." I added, looking at Nico.

"What? Why? You forgave me last night! And I-" he started, jumping up.

"Cheater!" Jessica said, "You had a teacher help!"

"Fred is the older brother I never had. If I adopted children, they would have MANY godparents and he would be one of them. Nico Perseus Di Angelo! You liar."

"Class dismissed!" Apollo shouted as the bell rang.

"Hey sis." Emmett said, walking me out of the room.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Why are you mad at Nico?"

"Well it's complicated. Ask Tally and know that it happened three times." I said, curtsying to Father.

"Hello my daughter. Son."

"Father." We greeted.

Class was a bore, we demigods worked fast then hung out and chatted. I ignored Nico but that's beside the point.

We wandered to music class with Percy. I was sitting in the front waiting.

"Hey! Now kiddies, I changed my mind. Our concert will be Broadway. So Layne, you won't be singing that Taylor Swift song. Instead, you will be singing Mamma Mia's 'Winner takes it all'."

"Yes My Lord." I said as I got the paper.

"Okay, now act as if you're onstage, singing to Nico, who will be coming up here now. Go." He said as we (Nico and I) walked up.

**(AN- Abba/Mamma Mia's Winner takes it all)**

"_I don't wanna talk_

_About the things we've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now it's history_

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny_

_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence_

_Building me a home_

_Thinking I'd be strong there_

_But I was a fool_

_Playing by the rules_

_The gods may throw a dice_

_Their minds as cold as ice" _I grinned

"_And someone way down here_

_Loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser has to fall_

_It's simple and it's plain_

_Why should I complain._

_But tell me does she kiss_

_Like I used to kiss you?_

_Does it feel the same_

_When she calls your name?_

_Somewhere deep inside_

_You must know I miss you_

_But what can I say_

_Rules must be obeyed_

_The judges will decide_

_The likes of me abide_

_Spectators of the show_

_Always staying low_

_The game is on again_

_A lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all_

_I don't wanna talk_

_If it makes you feel sad_

_And I understand_

_You've come to shake my hand_

_I apologize_

_If it makes you feel bad_

_Seeing me so tense_

_No self-confidence_

_But you see_

_The winner takes it all_

_The winner takes it all..."_

I realized how much this suited me. I continued to glare at Nico.

"Great singing Layne. Now you guys are doing Our last Summer."

**(AN- NOT MINE!)**

Nico_:_

"_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

_We made our way along the river_

_And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower_

_I was so happy we had met_

_It was the age of no regret_

_Oh, yes_

_Those crazy years_

_That was the time of the flower power_

_But underneath_

_We had a fear of flying_

_Of growing old_

_A fear of slowly dying_

_We took our chance_

_Like we were dancing our last dance"_

Nico and Emerald:

"_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all"_

Nico_:_

"_In the tourist jam"_

Em_:_

"_Round the Notre Dame"_

Nico and Emerald:

"_Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand"_

Em_:_

"_Paris restaurants"_

Nico and Emerald:

"_Our last summer"_

Nico_:_

"_Morning croissants"_

Nico and Emerald:

"_Living for the day_

_Worries far away_

_Our last summer_

_We could laugh and play"_

Emerald_:_

"_And now you're working in a bank_

_The family man, a football fan_

_And your name is Harry_

Nico:

_How dull it seems_

Emerald:

_Yet, you're the hero of my dreams"_

Nico and Emerald:

"_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain"_

Again, we sang our hearts out.

I sat down and daydreamed, giving Apollo a 'get this class over before you end up in Tartarus' stare.

"Class, just do whatever you want for a bit." He said, noticing my glare. "But Layne, could you make choreographs for your two songs, and the rest when I chose them?"

"Yeah. No one disturb me unless it's an emergency or about this." I grabbed a paper. I made a simple plan for Our Last Summer –well simple for Nico and I- and it was the same as ours from Westover. Then, for mine I just started doodling a setup and Nico decided to come up halfway through.

"Hey," he said.

"What? I'm working... Here." I said, handing him my plan for our duet.

"I wanted to help. Hey! Isn't this..." He started

"Yes, and I don't need you help." I snarled, annoyed that he would be nice to me right now.

"Emerald Artemis Storm!" He shouted, loud enough for everyone else to turn and look. "I don't understand! I apologized last night and you forgave me."

"Okay! People stop staring! Malfoy's parents adopted me and we just found out my real name! Nico Perseus Di Angelo! I told you- oh whatever! Leave me alone!"

"Ugh! Just tell me!"

"Nico! She's in a bad mood, do you seriously want to be on her bad side?" Apollo asked.

"Hey! Don't act like I'm not here! And he is already on my bad side!" I shouted, everyone gasped that I would yell at a teacher. I picked up my books and ran for it.

I kept running and shadow-traveling until I was lost. I looked and saw something… Mount Olympus. I ran on towards camp until I passed Thalia's tree. I ran to my cabin and collapsed into sobs.

"What happened," an unknown voice mused. I turned and saw Eros standing against the wall.

"You! I hate you! You caused all of this! LEAVE MY CABIN!" I shouted, getting worked up. Eros smirked and left.

"Great. Now my life will suck… I'll stay here until someone comes. If ever." I muttered, lying down to sleep and ending up passed out.

"Is she alive? Oh my Gods! What if she died!" Emmett shouted.

"She's fine, passed out from exhaustion but she'll be up in one minute exactly," Apollo said.

One minute later I woke up, "someone send Nico to Tartarus. And kill Eros. Apollo, will you?" I said, still half asleep.

"Course Princess. Maybe not send Nico to Tartarus but make him feel bad," he said, hugging me tightly, "but Angel, **(AN- I know he has a lot of names for her but to bad. He loves her like his own daughter)** why did you run?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" I begged, "No offense anyone…" I added.

"Sure baby sis," Jazzy said.

"Thanks."

"So Princess, what happened?" Apollo asked as everyone left, pulling me down onto his lap as he sat on my bed.

"I got in a fight type thing with Nico a few days ago. Then again yesterday… He apologized and I forgave him, telling him I wouldn't be so forgiving the next time, which was today. It was Eros making him tell me to get lost because he was making him have a crush. I was angry at him all day and then well it didn't help that Nico and I did Our Last Summer at our school talent show a while back and that choreograph was the same as the one for our concert and-" I collapsed into more sobs. Styx I was turning vulnerable. Not good. Not good at all.

"Princess, Angel, it's okay. I'll have Zeus ban Eros from leaving his room and he won't be allowed to interfere with anyone's life. Shh. Don't cry. Sweetheart, you'll be fine. Don't cry. Shh." Apollo muttered, rocking me like a baby.

"I just- after the Malfoys I- It HURTS!" I said, curling up towards the sun-like-warmth coming from him.

He picked me up and told me to close my eyes, which I did. I vaguely registered arriving outside, Apollo talking, and ending up in my room again.

"Angel, I'm going to write a letter to Father and have Hermes deliver it." He said, leaving. Within seconds he was back and Eros would be locked up for three years. YES!

"Oh my gods! THANK YOU! But what are we going to do about me sharing a room with Nico?"

"You'll have to Princess. Don't worry about it." He said, kissing my forehead and tucking me in my bed, "sleep sweetie. If you need me I'm next door." He said, walking out.

I fell asleep and stayed asleep, rather then waking up for dinner. I woke up the next morning and pulled on a golden dress, thick straps, and down to my knees and black leggings. I curled my hair and held it back with my silver circlet. I slipped on silver ballet flats and went to cook.

I re-heated pancakes and went to put on makeup. I put on golden eye shadow and left the bathroom. This was my way of saying 'I don't care what anyone thinks, I'll change my style when I want to so get lost'.

"Come down people!" I shouted.

"No way are you going to school like that! And hey," Jazz said, coming down the stairs, "Oh… We were all worried about you yesterday so Conner and Travis invited us to stay."

"Okay. But I have to wear this… It's complicated… By the way, I'm fine. Shadow-travelling across the US took to much energy." I said, "and I had Apollo ban Eros from interfering with anything for a while so if you could not use your powers to make people fall in love or feel lust it would be great."

"Okay."

Everyone else- the guys- had similar reactions to Jazz's about my outfit.

"Emerald Artemis Storm! You are NOT going to school dressed like a slut! I forbid you!" Nico shouted.

"What? You filthy hypocrite! You don't even have the authority to ban me! We're the same age and cousins!" I shouted, a fire burning in my eyes, "besides, I thought you liked sluts," I muttered and only the god, goddess, and vampires in the room heard the last bit, causing Apollo's face to light up in recognition, "remember, it's your turn to take Bia," I finished, loud again.

"Okay." Nico said resentfully, taking our 'daughter'.

"Bye all. I'll walk today." I said, leaving with Apollo, who was glaring at any male who looked at me.

"Come on! As long as I have a teacher with me I'll be fine! You don't need to glare at them too!" I moaned, embarrassed.

"But Angel I have to keep these hormonal males away from my honorary daughter." He said.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him, "OW! OW!" I shouted, my period cramps overwhelming me.

"Princess? What's wrong? Oh… Here," he said, figuring it out, then waving his hand over my stomach as the pain diminished.

"Thank you SO much," I said, heading to the locker room. I dropped off my bags and grabbed my weapons. I left my shoes in my locker and went to the gym.

I pulled out my weapons and waited for an opponent.

"Yo! Sis! Come on!" Conner shouted.

"Ready to get your ass kicked Conn?" I asked, smirking.

"No but I challenge thee to a duel." He said and we started. Of course I won.

"My Lady," I wimpered from my wheelchair to Artemis as history class started, "I don't feel well at all. May I go see your brother?" I asked, paling by the millisecond.

"Of course dear, are you okay?"

"I have no clue… I don't feel okay but well I'm no doctor," I said, wheeling my way out towards the music room.

Suddenly…

**AN- shorter then planned. Sorry… Did you like it? CLIFFIE! If you have any ideas please tell me.**

**Imwiththeunicorn- THANKS! I will :D**

_**VERY IMPORTANT!**_** For my upcoming story, I would like a girl's perspective on what it feels like to have a crush… You will get special mention:)**

_**Very Important #2!**_** Anyone who had reviewed with ideas for 'the Wedding', another of my stories, thank you but my friend Skye531 has become my helper and we have planned it out… Sorry.**


	4. Another AN- with explinations and apolog

**HEY! Wow! Okay, so may friggen reviews, like what? I hate this story!**

**Anywho, that brings me to my point. So I am, as best as I can (with a much improved- I hope- writing style) going to continue this version of the story. I got a lot of positive feedback which I sometimes look at on a bad day because like, if you guys like my writing from then, I wonder if that means my current writing is legit good. **

**I am ALSO, however, rewriting this. I am doing my best to de-Mary-Sue everyone, and take out a lot of characters since none of them are really showing up much. So yeah, neither will be up for a while (probably) because I'm working on like 1.1 million other things, including being at a new school and shtuff. **

**So, if there's anything you want changed from this story in the rewrite, let me know.**

**K, so now I shall reply to reviews from chapter 1 on, since I haven't replied to any, and omigods have I really not updated since then? My entire friggen life has changed!**

**Starting from review #1 now.**

**Dear YouCrackMeLikeAnEgg,**

**Well, I have continued… Has it been living up to your hopes? If not, let me know for the rewrite. And thanks for being the first reviewer :D**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**Dear FalteringVoices,**

**Again, I have continued, so let me know, did it live up to what you wanted? If not, what did you want? I'm totally looking for advice because I actually wasn't going to continue it so now I'm struggling for ideas.**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**Dear Shirocchi,**

**I appreciate the honesty. Where would you rank it at the end of the last chapter? What would you suggest to get a better rating on this one and the rewrite? Thanks!**

**Love, **

**Arty**

**Dear Elena0017,**

**Thanks! What did you love? What didn't you love? Loving the enthusiasm though :D**

**Love, **

**Arty**

**Dear LittlBlcKitty,**

**Sorry! That's really all I can say, but yeah, sorry!**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**Dear Melt Your Heart,**

**Yeah… About that… :P Working on it again!**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**Dear England's Porn Box,**

**Wow… A) thank you for the super uber detailed explanation, that has helped with the writing and also with real life and spending all of last year mega-crushing on my best friend. And it totally suck.**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**Dear The Voices Say To Kill You,**

**Well, that would certainly live up to the penname. Um yeah, sorry about not, but I'm on my way back. Suggestions?**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**Dear SeaLover13,**

**Well, I hope I explained well. I do plan on continuing, like I said, but it'll for sure take a long time because well, I'm idealess. Help?**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**Dear Englandsgirl1818,**

**Well, that had been the plan, but no pregnancy now, cause I don't feel like doing the research required. As for what happened, well wait and see :P Still figuring it out a bit.**

**Love,**

**Arty.**

**Dear MissLunaLovegood1999,**

**Yay! Thanks! I don't know how you could see it as good, but then again I'm overly critical of myself and my writing. Any ideas for how to make the rewrite good too, without all the stupid Mary-Sue shtuff?**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**Dear Hungry Little Corpse,**

**Well I guess I kinda explained, eh? But seriously, I am so ridiculously sorry that it took two years to get back on this. Please don't send me to Tartarus! I have to be able to get a copy of HoH! And yay! I'm glad you loved it. Again, suggestions for improvement?**

**Love,**

**Arty**


End file.
